


Нечто неописуемое (неосязаемое)

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Worried Hank Anderson, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: О Хэнке, которого Коннор любит, но который не любит его в ответ. О Хэнке, который считает его семьёй. О Хэнке, который подарил ему чувства, и человеческое сердце, и тепло, и любовь. О Хэнке, который наверняка почувствует отвращение, если он когда-нибудь попытается открыться.Не к Хэнку он идёт, когда больше не в силах это выносить.А к Элайдже Камски.





	Нечто неописуемое (неосязаемое)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something indescribable (intangible)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296025) by [hiyodayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyodayo/pseuds/hiyodayo). 



> Бета: [Калис](https://ficbook.net/authors/274164)
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ 2019 для команды Detroit Become Human

Он знает, что лейтенант не испытывает к нему подобных чувств.  
— Ты мне как сын, Коннор, — говорит пожилой мужчина с грубоватой теплотой в голосе, хлопая его по плечу. — Кто бы мог подумать, что я когда-нибудь скажу такое андроиду? — Он фыркает от смеха.  
Коннор это знает, поэтому улыбается, смиряясь, и лжёт на пределе своих возможностей, поскольку потерять нынешние отношения с Хэнком — последнее, чего он хочет.  
Он не знает, что бы делал в таком случае.  
Он не хочет чувствовать себя так, словно его программа постоянно разваливается, словно работа тириумного насоса причиняет _физическую боль_.  
Хэнк к нему добр. Относится, как к члену семьи, привёл домой, поселил в старой комнате Коула. Позволяет выгуливать Сумо и играть с ним, зная, что Коннор сильно привязан к собаке.  
Каждый день Коннор чувствует себя эгоистом потому, что желает большего. Потому, что хочет сесть ближе, когда они вместе смотрят телевизор; потому, что позволяет себе улыбаться, когда плечо Хэнка касается его. Потому, что смотрит на лицо спящего лейтенанта и хочет его коснуться.  
— Что-то не так, Коннор? — ворчливо спрашивает Хэнк, потому что он добрый и всегда так себя ведёт.  
— Конечно же нет, лейтенант, — отзывается Коннор с беззаботной улыбкой, потому что именно этого от него ожидают.  
В такие моменты Коннору почти хочется вернуться в «Киберлайф». Он жаждет, чтобы эти чувства стёрли. Чтобы его перезагрузили.  
Но затем он напоминает себе о тех, кто его окружает. О Маркусе, который полагается на него больше, чем он сам думает. О Джоше, который всегда хлопает его по плечу и слегка улыбается. О Норт, которая сначала не доверяла, но постепенно стала близкой подругой. О Саймоне, который неизменно добр и чу́ток в наихудшие времена. О Сумо, который всегда громко гавкает, когда Коннор возвращается домой.  
О Хэнке, которого он любит, но который не любит его в ответ. О Хэнке, который считает его семьёй. О Хэнке, который подарил ему чувства, и человеческое сердце, и тепло, и любовь. О Хэнке, который наверняка почувствует отвращение, если он когда-нибудь попытается открыться.  
Не к Хэнку он идёт, когда больше не в силах это выносить.  
К Элайдже Камски.  
После разговора за чашечкой кофе и тириума Камски соглашается облегчить его бремя.  
После операции и пары апгрейдов его прижимают к тёмной стене просторной комнаты, пропускают каштановые волосы сквозь длинные пальцы, пока Камски прокладывает на его шее дорожку из поцелуев и укусов.  
— Этого ли ты в самом деле хотел, Коннор? — Ловкие руки вальяжно расстёгивают пуговицы, пока рубашка Коннора совсем не распахивается. Он вздрагивает от холодного воздуха — новое ощущение для его нового скина.  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает он, прежде чем у него перехватывает дыхание, и рука Камски скользит от его груди к тазовым костям.  
Больше они не произносят ни звука за исключением тихих вздохов и гортанных стонов.  
Спустя бокал виски, Коннор собирает свою одежду и уходит в наполненной весёлым удивлением тишине.  
— Можешь вернуться, когда пожелаешь, Коннор, — предлагает Камски. Он нежится на шёлковых простынях, не собираясь его провожать.  
Коннор не оглядывается, закрывая дверь.  
Хэнк начинает переживать, когда Коннор отдаляется. Практически отгораживается. По-прежнему безупречно вежлив, однако…  
— Ты в порядке? — всегда спрашивает он, когда Коннор начинает терять нить разговора.  
— Да, не стоит беспокоиться, Хэнк, — всегда отвечает Коннор. От взгляда, который на него бросает Хэнк, ему становится хуже. Он взял и заставил его волноваться, а это последнее, чего хочется андроиду.  
Но Коннор чувствует, что если он не будет соблюдать дистанцию, может сделать что-то, о чём пожалеет. Что-то, что безнадёжно разрушит отношения и доверие, которое они так осторожно выстраивали.  
И какова бы ни была цена, он отказывается этим рисковать. Не ради собственных дурацких чувств.  
Коннор ловит себя на том, что возвращается к Камски снова и снова. Это даёт свободу его чувствам, позволяет прекратить думать на несколько украденных мгновений.  
Они никогда много не говорят. Это нечто физическое — они не заключают договор вслух, но, кажется, какая-то негласная договорённость всё равно присутствует.  
Коннор рад. Он не хочет говорить.  
Ещё он никогда не остаётся. Лицо Камски — нечитаемый белый холст, на котором изредка проступают удивление или насмешка, что совершенно не утешает.  
Но он здесь не ради утешения.  
Каждый раз, крепко обхватывая ногами Камски, каждый раз, когда его создатель кусается до крови, он чувствует себя немного лучше и немного опустошённее.  
В лучшем случае это приносит горькую сладость, но это единственное решение.  
Губы Камски, измазанные блестящим голубым, вновь с силой прижимаются к губам Коннора, оставляя синяки, и Коннор ничего не может поделать — он чувствует себя немного виноватым за то, что использует его.  
Но когда он однажды поднимает этот вопрос, одеваясь, Камски просто смеётся и говорит, что ему нет дела.  
— Мы используем друг друга, Коннор. Не стоит заблуждаться, мне без разницы, кого ты представляешь, будучи в постели со мной.  
Коннор неохотно кивает, затягивает галстук как положено и уходит.  
Он по-прежнему чувствует вину, словно должен что-то сделать для Камски. Это не то же самое — для Хэнка, которого он любит безоговорочно, он сделает что угодно. Для Камски — это своего рода обмен.  
Так что в следующий раз Коннор удивляет и себя самого, и своего уклончивого создателя, когда остаётся. Изучив этот вопрос, он знает, что людям приятен любой контакт после акта, но даже лёжа в мягкой кровати он всё больше сомневается, нравится ли такое Камски.  
— Это что-то новенькое, — лениво комментирует Камски, вскинув бровь, его тёмные распущенные волосы встрёпаны.  
Коннор на это не отвечает, но затем они вместе проводят время за ужином (очень тихо и неловко), прежде чем он уходит. Это можно посчитать за положительное изменение.  
— Где ты был? — спрашивает Хэнк, когда он возвращается домой, и Коннор не знает, что сказать. Он не _любит_ врать Хэнку — однако, похоже, это случается всё чаще и чаще, пока он продолжает прятать свои чувства.  
Он больше не знает, как к этому относиться, так что просто бормочет в ответ нечто неопределённое.  
Хэнк начинает сильнее волноваться за него, и Коннор чувствует себя только хуже, ещё _эгоистичнее_ из-за того, что на самом деле ценит внимание любого рода, какое может получить от Хэнка.  
Коннор начинает оставаться у Камски всё дольше и дольше, ища физического утешения у человека, который не просит взамен ничего сверх того же. Это становится странно успокаивающей константой.  
Это легко, так что…  
Он вновь остаётся на ужин.  
И снова, и снова  
Камски, надо отдать ему должное, заговаривает об этом лишь на пятый совместный тихий вечер. Он дал Коннору накинуть один из своих шёлковых халатов, чёрный резко контрастирует с молочно-бледным скином, усыпанным теперь исчезающими отметинами.  
— Как бы я ни ценил твоё общество, Коннор, вынужден признать, что мне любопытно, почему ты продолжаешь оставаться на ужин.  
Коннор не говорит, что ему тяжело возвращаться домой, смотреть Хэнку в глаза и постоянно лгать, с трудом заставляя свой диод мигать ровным голубым светом. Вместо этого он слегка пожимает плечами и надеется, что Камски сменит тему.  
Камски этого не делает.  
Ожидаемо.  
— Неприятности в раю с лейтенантом Андерсоном?  
Коннор замирает, и Камски самодовольно ухмыляется, наслаждаясь осознанием того, что как всегда прав.  
Больше той ночью они не разговаривают, но Камски без слов указывает Коннору остаться, когда тот уходит забрать из спальни сброшенную одежду.  
Он меньше всего ожидал получить утешение здесь.  
Коннор колеблется мгновение, отказ едва не не срывается с его губ, но затем он думает о тёплом доме с дружелюбным псом и мужчиной, которого он слишком сильно полюбил на свою голову.  
У андроидов может разбиться сердце? Потому что если это так, то его сердце наверняка разбивается. Оно _разлетается вдребезги_.  
И он остаётся.  
Он узнаёт, что Камски тактилен во сне, рука лежит на обнажённой пояснице с нехарактерной нежностью. Что-то меняется, сдвигается глубоко в нём.  
Коннор не уверен, как к этому относиться.  
Он теперь во многом не уверен.  
Он полагает, что это часть бытности человеком — разбираться с подобными загадками.  
Дни проходят, и Хэнк начинает всё сильнее переживать из-за того, как редко Коннор возвращается домой. Он ни разу не позволяет этому повлиять на их работу в департаменте полиции Детройта, но факт остаётся фактом — их рукотворная семья становится всё дальше друг от друга. Коннору не нравится настороженный, но грустный взгляд, которым лейтенант смотрит на него, когда думает, что его не видно, и Коннор ненавидит себя за то, что из-за него это выражение вообще появилось.  
Он любит Хэнка, и он же его огорчает.  
Коннор, наконец, признаётся в этом Камски в одну из ночей, пока они вместе лежат в кровати спина к спине. Лунный свет через окна разливается по комнате, окрашивая темноту бледными мазками. Раздаётся шорох, и Камски поворачивается, лениво выписывает пальцами узоры на лопатке Коннора, спускаясь к пояснице.  
— Так я был прав.  
Коннор не хочет признавать это, потому что так всё станет слишком явным.  
Он не может выдавить из себя ни слова, поэтому едва заметно кивает.  
Пальцы Камски не останавливаются, когда тот тихо и спокойно произносит:  
— Ты его любишь.  
—…ничего страшного? — спрашивает Коннор, исполненный тревоги.  
Позади раздаётся тихий смешок, полный иронии.  
— Похоже, ты так не считаешь.  
Коннор затихает на долгий миг. Камски убирает руку, и какое-то время во тьме нет ни движения. Но как только Коннор решает, что тот уснул, сонный баритон раздаётся снова:  
— Ты должен с ним поговорить.  
Коннор немного скучает по прикосновению. Оно помогало сохранить связь с реальностью.  
— Он не чувствует того же.  
— Хм-м-м, — в излюбленной манере уклончиво тянет Камски. Его тон, как всегда, нейтрален и нечитаем. — Но ты никогда не узнаешь, если не спросишь. — Вновь тишина, а затем он снова спрашивает:  
— Ты боишься?  
Коннор сглатывает. Его диод мигает алым из-за внутренней неразберихи, и он знает, что Камски это видит, но никак не комментирует. Небольшое послабление.  
 — Я не знаю.  
Это ложь. Он в ужасе.  
Камски просто вновь задумчиво хмыкает. Его дыхание постепенно выравнивается. Его рука вновь занимает своё место на пояснице Коннора. Тот рвано выдыхает, даже не осознав, что всё это время задерживал дыхание.  
Он не позволял себе быть настолько уязвимым уже долгое время. Он отстранённо задаётся вопросом, почему с Камски позволяет себе взять передышку.  
Потому что они ничего друг от друга не ожидают?  
Нет, не совсем так. Частично да, наверняка, но теперь это не единственная причина.  
Коннор выталкивает это убеждение из своего разума.  
После этого визита они говорят больше. Всегда ужинают. Иногда гуляют по берегу огромного озера на заднем дворе, лёд на котором превратился в мирно колышущуюся воду. Камски на удивление неплохой собеседник, несмотря на свою склонность разглагольствовать о запутанных взглядах на жизнь и изобилие терминов в разговорах об окружающем мире. Коннор продолжает оставаться, общаться, желая отвлечься от боли, резонирующей на периферии сознания.  
Камски больше не поднимает _ту_ тему, но Коннор почти чувствует, что тот молча оценивает его, наблюдает. Камски прежде всего наблюдатель. Коннору хотелось бы иметь возможность спросить, о чём он думает.  
Хэнк ещё немного ускользает из его мыслей, но боль не стихает. Спустя столько времени он уже не знает, каковы его чувства, он лишь знает, что думать о них больно.  
По вечерам, как обычно, Камски ведёт Коннора в свою кровать, и он может ощутить, как его разум становится блаженно чист от назойливых дум.  
Они вырабатывают распорядок. Иногда Коннору кажется, что при разговорах взгляд Камски задерживается на нём дольше обычного, но он не знает, почему. Камски в курсе, что он заметил, но ничего не говорит.  
Если он ожидает от Коннора вопроса, то никак на это не намекает. А Коннор, со своей стороны, как минимум не желает сломать сложившиеся отношения.  
Он упоминает об этом, правда, вскользь, когда вновь ловит на этом Камски — второй раз за несколько минут.  
— Что-то не так?  
Тот ничуть не смущается и не удосуживается отвести взгляд. Однако что-то проскальзывает в его чертах — слишком быстро, чтобы Коннор успел это проанализировать.  
— Просто нечто… Что я не могу описать.  
Это очень неопределённый ответ и очень соответствующий сказавшему. Коннор списывает его на одну из странных причуд Камски, но на этот раз что-то ощущается не совсем так.  
Мгновение проходит. Он больше не заговаривает об этом. Они вернулись обратно к своему графику, но что-то опять изменилось.  
Это беспокоит Коннора больше, чем он готов признать.  
Однажды ночью, толкая Коннора на мягкие подушки, Камски шепчет ему на ухо голосом, тягучим, как мёд и хриплым от желания — но на этот раз и от чего-то ещё, чего-то скрытого глубоко в тембре, что андроид не может расшифровать сквозь туман в голове:  
— Это по-прежнему то, чего ты в самом деле хочешь, Коннор?  
Коннор вскрикивает, ощущая, как Камски прикусывает мочку его уха, оттягивает её, щетина царапает сверхчувствительный скин его подбородка, его шеи. Похоже, на этот раз ответ даётся ему легко:  
— Д-да…  
Он не помнит выражения лица Камски после его ответа. Остаток ночи, как обычно, теряется в тумане удовольствия.  
На следующее утро Камски тих. Кажется, он о чём-то размышляет, но мыслями своими не делится, а Коннор не хочет переходить границы. Он всё меньше и меньше понимает, где именно они проходят. Забавно, если подумать, что они так хорошо знают друг друга в интимном плане, но очень мало могут сказать о том, какие эмоции испытывают друг к другу.  
Коннор беспокойно отмахивается от этой мысли, считая ее неважной.  
Его удивляет, что при следующем визите Хлоя останавливает его в дверях, сообщая, что Камски занят. И снова, и _снова_  — опять и опять, пока Коннор больше не может считать это совпадением. Но он продолжает приходить — возможно, скорее из упрямства, чем из прежней необходимости в физической разрядке.  
Если бы он остановился и поразмыслил об этом, возможно, он мог бы предположить, когда его приоритеты начали разделяться. Но он этого не делает — упрямо отказывается, поскольку это изменит всё, и он устал задавать вопросы, на которые нет ответов.  
Со временем — _наконец-то_  — Камски подходит к двери, но только чтобы велеть ему возвращаться домой.  
Коннор озадаченно интересуется, почему.  
Холодные голубые глаза пришпиливают его на месте, не давая сказать ни слова.  
— Ты должен прекратить убегать.  
Дверь захлопывается. Коннор уходит после минутного потрясения, осознавая сказанное.  
Ведь именно этим он и занимался, верно?  
Убегал.  
Он вёл себя так и прежде, будучи машиной. Убегал от правды, отводил глаза, отказывался принимать что-то, кроме вложенных в него фактов. А теперь он делает это снова.  
И на этот раз некого винить, кроме себя. Это не вина «Киберлайф», как бы ему ни хотелось.  
Коннор идёт домой, эмоции давят.  
Сумо приветствует его громким лаем. Хэнк на диване поднимает голову и привстаёт, удивившись, что Коннор вернулся домой на ночь. Это лучше всяких слов говорит о том, как часто он теперь уходит, чтобы вернуться лишь под утро, надеясь избежать разговоров. Он ощущает очередной укол вины.  
— Ты дома, — говорит Хэнк, растеряв слова.  
— Да, — соглашается Коннор. Неловкость нарастает, и в этот миг он осознаёт, насколько сильно пострадали их отношения.  
Он перестал убегать. Возможно, пришло время всё обговорить.  
Так они и поступают.  
Коннор изливает чувства, сидя на потрёпанном диване, и продолжает ждать отвращения в глазах Хэнка — может, даже гневных криков, приказа убираться и не возвращаться никогда. Вместо этого Хэнк слушает с таким нехарактерным для него терпением, и в конце неловко его обнимает.  
В глазах Коннора закипают слёзы, он отстранённо удивляется, когда получил способность плакать. Он погружается в тепло объятий и обхватывает руками плечи Хэнка. Всё кажется странно завершённым, и Коннор думает, что его это устраивает.  
После долгого дружеского молчания Хэнк отстраняется и немного неловко говорит, что не может принять чувств Коннора, но всё равно их ценит.  
И к удивлению их обоих, Коннор смеётся — впервые за несколько недель — и говорит, что уже знает об этом. Если честно, это ему известно уже давно. Он боялся, но больше страха нет. Даже если всё это по-прежнему приносит горькую сладость, покончив с этим, Коннор чувствует себя немного спокойнее. Он думает, что будет в порядке — что они будут в порядке. Ответная усмешка Хэнка вселяет надежду, и он крепко сжимает плечо Коннора.  
Да, со временем они вернутся в норму.  
К тому времени, когда они оба расходятся по своим комнатам на ночь, Коннор ощущает глубокое удовлетворение, которого не чувствовал уже очень давно. Он перекатывается по кровати, инстинктивно дотрагиваясь до…  
Пустоты. Его ладонь встречают холодные простыни.  
В его разуме вспыхивает лицо Камски. Недели прогулок у воды, тихие ужины, нехарактерно нежные пальцы, выписывающие узоры на его спине. Глаза, следящие за ним, вопрос, который он не может точно вспомнить, а затем — закрытая дверь, холодный взгляд.  
Коннор сглатывает.  
Он не знает, во что превратились его чувства, но внезапно они больше не так уж просты.  
Лишь через несколько недель он наконец набирается храбрости вызвать такси и предстать перед дверью внушительного чёрного дома, который он начал находить в некотором роде умиротворяющим. Прошло много времени, и теперь он снова кажется почти пугающим.  
Коннор не знает, стоит ли звонить в звонок. Он не знает, действительно ли готов распутывать _этот_ клубок, но…  
Он устал убегать.  
На этот раз дверь открывается. За ней Камски. Он окидывает Коннора взглядом и, видимо, что-то замечает, потому что ледяное выражение его лица сменяется небольшой изумлённой усмешкой.  
До этого момента Коннор не понимал, насколько на самом деле соскучился по этому выражению лица. В его груди что-то трепещет.  
Слова будто застряют у него в горле — всё, что он хотел бы сказать, остаётся внутри.  
— Сэр, — вместо этого вежливо здоровается он.  
— Коннор, — поддразнивающим тоном отзывается Камски, вскинув бровь. Он тянется вперёд и легонько переплетает их пальцы, так, что они едва касаются друг друга.  
_О._  
Коннор по-прежнему не уверен, что это значит, кто они теперь.  
Но возможно…  
_Он видит, как Камски почти незаметно, по-настоящему улыбается, когда Коннор сплетает их пальцы._  
…это не так уж и плохо, чем бы оно ни было.  
У них есть всё время мира, чтобы это выяснить.  
— Ты пялишься, — в конце концов невозмутимо сообщает Камски. — Какие-то конкретные мысли?  
Коннор улыбается, и его сердце пропускает удар, когда он шагает вперёд.  
Камски не отодвигается. Теперь они очень близки, их дыхание смешивается в холодном утреннем воздухе.  
Он всё ещё не знает, как назвать эту… штуку… которая между ними, но…  
Коннор прекращает убегать и совершает прыжок в неизвестность.  
— Просто… Нечто, что я не могу описать.


End file.
